One Wrong Turn After Another
by jd1212
Summary: Max leads the flock through another challenge, but as you can see, makes one wrong turn after another, by killing anyone in her way to get what she had but lost.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Might go longer, but I'm looking at 20 chapters.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

_One Wrong Turn After Another_

_**MPOV**_

It has been crazy lately. The flyboy's have been chasing us all over, Nudge is being a

motor mouth as usual, and Fang and I are still fighting.

Fang and I got into a fight when we were in Texas staying at a hotel. I was outside when this guy came up to me and flirting with me. I come inside and he really looked pissed so I figured he saw. I come up to him and ask him what he's doing and he yells at me.

Now we are flying above what I think is New Mexico.

"Max, can we please go down to get some food, I am very hungry and tired and I"

"OK Nudge, we can go down."

**Max, that is not a good idea**

Shut up Voice, We are all tired and hungry. So I don't care what you say

**I am advising that you don't.**

Get out of my head Voice

**OK**

We just entered the nearest McDonalds and I was asking everybody what they wanted.

"I'll have 3#1s, 2 large fries, and 2 milkshakes," said Nudge

"I will have what Nudge is having," said Gazzy

I will have 4 double cheeseburgers, 2 large fries, and a large Sprite," said Angel

I would just let Fang and Iggy order what they want.

We bought all our food and sat down and waited for our food. It took them 20 minutes but they got it to us. We were eating and I see some one suspicious walk in. Then suddenly,

**BOOM**

_4 hours later_

I woke up to a destroyed building that looked like what the McDonald's was. I looked around and couldn't see much, but I had good enough vision to see that no other member of the flock was there, only me.

I suddenly heard a bunch of sirens and people coming at me in suits. I tried to gain control of my body, but I couldn't move. They picked me up and put me in something and that's when I blacked out

_Whenever I woke up_

I woke up in this room that looked liked a hospital. I looked all around and on my left, I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw

**OHHHHH Clifie If you want to have me continue then REVIEW**

**Also give some ideas on what I should do**

**Also sorry for the shortness, I will make longer next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing, KEEP REVIEWING!!!!**

**This is longer, so that's better.**

**DON'T own maximum ride**

_Last chapter_

_I woke up and couldn't believe what I saw. I saw_

**This Chapter**

….Angel! Angel was in the bed right next to me. That means the rest of the flock is either here or somewhere else.

**Max, Angel is dead**

WHAT!! No I don't believe you. I tried to hold back my tears.

**Look at her stomach. She's not breathing**

I just let all my tears go as I cried over the loss of my baby. I promised myself that I will kill whoever did this. I will do whatever I can to kill them. I just feel like ripping of their heads right now. Wait, what happened to the rest of the flock.

I just sat there. Wondering. Will I find the rest of my flock. I wanted to find them all, but I hoped they were all together. I want Fang right now the most. I just want him to comfort me in this time of sadness. I remember that the last thing I said to him was that he would just leave me alone.

I fell asleep thinking on that.

**Next morning**

I woke up full strength, still raging mad at whoever killed Angel. I had a lot of strength. I decided to get out of there, even if had to kill.

I got of my bed and wanted to find them, nothing could stop me.

"You shouldn't be getting up," said a nurse, "Your not well"

I didn't care what she said. I pushed her out of my way, maybe a little too hard. She hit the wall, Hard. Then some people came after me that didn't look like docters came chasing after me. I ran right to the nearest window and jumped out and flew away.

I realized that I was a little to close to the ground because everyone was looking up at me. I went into super speed and flew away.

I was flying, and flying, and, flying, but I couldn't go down. If they found me in a crouded city in a McDonalds, then they could find me anywhere.

I landed in a very dense forest, probably somewhere in Colorado. I landed on a tree and slept, a deep sleep.

_Next Morning_

I woke up in the tree, but in rope, they thought rope could stop me, I than tried to get out but an electrical current shot up my body, ooo I wanted to hurt them

"Maximum Ride, the reason we want you is to experiment on you in many different conditions. You passed the test, but Angel didn't."

I felt like killing him, but the rope. "Where is the rest of my flock"

"Oh, You will find out in good time."

I didn't care if an electrical shot went up me, I tried to get out of there as soon as possible

I tried hard, but the electrical current was to strong. I passed out right there.

**KEEP REVIEWING!!!! Give me some ideas of what I should do next**


End file.
